runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Norman Jaydon
Norman Jaydon is a member of the ALEEPA, the Assargn Law Enforcement Espionage Peacekeeping Agency. He is involved in high priority cases, spying on foreign insurgents, home grown terrorism, high-profile crime and riots. Though he is highly trained, he is addicted to Ceptocain. He uses two experimental tools, the ARI and the RuneBlaster. Personal History Little is known of Norman's private life until he entered ALEEPA. After seven years of highly confidential cases, he was promoted to 00 status. Dandilion Killer Norman worked closely in the Dandilion Killer, a killer who murders and places Dandilions on the corpses of victims which are found in public places. He was the highest ranking Lawman on the case. Experimental Tools ARI The ARI (Added Reality Interface) is one of Norman's greatest tools in crime solving. It consists of a pair of glasses, a solitary glove and a boot. The glasses follow verbal commands, and have a magical links to the Varrock city archives, allowing Norman to access a wealth of information. They also have access to the ALEEPA Criminal Archives, allowing Norman to access data of fingerprints, criminal records and character profiles. The ARI glasses magically calculate figures in seconds, such as showing Norman if he could make a jump, or how serious someone's wounds are, or any apparent weakpoints in an enemy. The ARI gloves are incredibly sensitive, and are linked magically to the glasses, so that Norman is informed of the heart rate of people within a certain range, and can see their mental state. The gloves accurately measure temperature, and they allow him to interact with the Added Reality Interface's Additional Interface, allowing him to quickly sift through information and solve cases. The Boot does little but detect nearby obstacles in his path so that the glasses are informed of the various paths, and so can inform Norman of the best possible path for him to take in the case of a chase. Norman is suffering heavily from overuse of the ARI. He sometimes has acid attacks, where, though in reality, he believes himself to be seeing The ARI interface and audio elements even when not wearing the glasses. These attacks often conclude in fits. RuneBlaster The RuneBlaster is a highly experimental weapon. It is around the shape and size of a small crossbow, without the bow attachment. It has a slot whereby Runes can be inserted, whereby the magic is released via the trigger, where it aimed from the barrel. Depending on the runes inserted, the RuneBlaster can have different, surprising, unexpected and dangerous affects. Personality Norman is bookish and slightly nerdy, favoring brains over brawn. Coupled with the ARI glasses, Norman is a master criminal profiler, incredibly proficient at finding the evidence necessary to track down criminals. When faced with strong brutes, he can become defensive and aggressive. Norman is addicted to the drug Ceptocain, suffering from frequent withdrawal. These symptoms include Nosebleeds, hallucinations, loss of self-control, headaches, shaking hands, aggressive behavior, dizziness, blurred vision and cold sweats, sometimes all at once. Extensive use of the ARI often induces acid attacks, wherein he believes himself to be in the virtual world of the ARI. Abilities Norman is an incredible psychologist and a successful profiler. Using the ARI, he is a master agent, having never failed to catch a killer. He is ingenious, using whatever is in his environment to his advantage. He once escaped being chained inside a carriage at the bottom of a lake using only a pin, and he even managed to rescue the two women tied behind him. Combat wise, Norman is weak: having little muscle, he must defeat enemies using tact and technique. However, the ARI helps him greatly, calculating the best courses of action in close combat situations. The ARI strictly dictates his fighting style, using the "Three Strike Takedown" style, and all Norman has to do is follow the ARI's instructions to defeat opponents. Category:Coroxn's Characters